Bane of Light
by FluffahEevee
Summary: Cipher has come back to strike again against the world. Yet this time the cruelty of his harsh plan rests on a solitary experiment. I will update when school work does not interfere with my story. I have a few essays to work on and do not have the time now.
1. Prologue

**Note: This story puts a twist on original pokemon ideas. The shadows within this story are a spin-off of the Pokemon Colosseum, and Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness games. I take no credit for Pokemon's creation of shadow pokemon, but I do take credit for the originality of: CSA-45, Shadow Trap, Hell's Storm, Cipher's Stand, and Darkness Eternal.**

Prologue

_Darkness cannot be avoided. Within the light, there is always a shadow, waiting… to strike._

A large building stood near the edge of town, although no one dared to near it. This building had been the site of the shadow Pokémon project a few years back, only to be stopped by a kid. Though this time, there would be no turning back. Inside the building, an experiment was starting, an experiment that would change everything.

A tall man, with blue hair, stood on a platform. He was looking at a cage in the middle of the room, the only things separating him from the cage being the platforms guardrail, and air. Two other people were in this room, one on each side of the platform; both having controls in front of them.

The tall man in the middle spoke suddenly, his words heard in a harsh voice; obviously weathered through troubled times.

"Begin the experiment," Was the only thing the man said. The two scientists looked at each other before starting up the machine, slowly upping the power. As the power increased the room continued to get darker. Something was forming in cage, the energy from this object taking away the light of the room. Almost as slowly as the experiment had started, the room became pitch black; until the scientists turned off the machine.

The room lit up considerably as soon as the rest of the energy had gone into the object, the object still contained by the cage. Now that the room was almost completely lit up, two larger cages could be seen near the top of the room, hanging by chains. An Yveltal was in the cage to the right, and contained by the other cage was a Giratina, the Giratina only staying willingly.

Two spotlights soon lighted up the first cage, which was on the floor. Inside this cage however, was nothing more than an egg. This egg was two shades of green, a ridge on the back of the egg, showing it to be an Axew egg. What was peculiar about this egg though, was the Symbol on the front of egg, covering the majority of the front of the egg. This Symbol appeared to look like a 'S', but it had a c going up at an angle, through the middle, so that the 'C' cut the S.

Cipher's Scar was upon the egg, dooming it to its dark fate of serving Cipher, the one man upon the platform.


	2. Chapter 1: CSA-45

**Note: This story puts a twist on original Pokemon ideas. The shadows within this story are a spin-off of the **_**Pokemon Colosseum**_**, and **_**Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness**_** games. I take no credit for Pokemon's creation of shadow pokemon, but I do take credit for the originality of: CSA-45, Shadow Trap, Hell's Storm, Cipher's Stand, Dead Gate and Darkness Eternal.**

_The greatest minds had great goals. But even sanity shatters under a strong will._

5 years after the Prologue

The Axew could only glare angrily at the Celebi in front of it, frozen in place with psychic. As the Celebi moved downward to touch the Axew on its forehead, sending pure energy into the Axew…

3 weeks after the prologue

Cipher walked into the room where the caged egg stayed, the two larger cages empty now. His two scientists were watching the egg, as they had for twenty-one days now.

"You two, out of this room." Cipher spoke clearly, and with a demanding tone to the two scientists.

"But sir," the scientist on the right of cipher spoke up. "The egg still contains living conditions. It will survive even if we were to stop heating it."

Cipher looked at the scientist that had questioned his authority. "I have no reason to stick around for an egg that cannot even hatch. We will not wait for it to waste time."

The two scientists looked at each other, before walking towards the door. Cipher looked at the egg and glared at it angrily.

"Hatch already! Your pathetic excuse for testing my patience is enough so get out of that damned egg!" As was to be expected, the egg did nothing; only staying in its spot. Cipher turned out of the room walking outside of it, giving the signal for the scientists to go back inside.

To the scientist's surprise, a crack had formed along the edge of the egg. "Quick, get the dusk ball!" The taller of the two scientists stated, as the shorter one ran to get the ball. He soon returned holding a dusk ball with the letter 'C' on it, this letter standing for Cipher. The egg cracked again as the two scientists waited for the moment to see what all of their work had paid off for.

This egg broke, more cracks appearing along it before the eggshell fall to the side. Inside the middle of said eggshell, was an Axew. There was peculiar things about it that made the Axew unique, including its piercing red eyes, solid black tusks, and the scar on its back, appearing like the same scar that was on the front of the egg. As soon as the scientists saw the Axew, they opened the cage quickly tapping the axe jaw Pokémon on the head with the Dusk Ball.

As the dusk ball touched the Axew, it growled before being pulled into the ball. It shook once, twice, and then stopped shaking altogether as the Pokémon was caught.

"Success," The scientist said, before looking to the door. "Cipher sir! The egg has hatched!"

Cipher walked into the room hurriedly looking at the two scientists. "Well. Release the experiment, into the open. I want to see how it reacts."

The scientists quickly nodded before sending out the Axew. The axew stood there before looking directly at Cipher; its eyes unmoving as it glared coldly.

"Your rank is CSA-45, Cipher's shadow Axew, experiment number 45." One of the scientists told the Axew. It looked at them before head-butting the scientist, obviously annoyed with the way it had spoken, that is if the Axew had understood. CSA-45 was quickly becoming more of a threat to his scientists so Cipher returned the Axew, before glaring at the scientists. "Well don't just sit there. Get to work and run the tests, I want to see the capabilities of this little pest." The scientists quickly complied soon taking the Axew with its dusk ball into a lab, which conjoined the room, and began the tests. Little to anyone's knowledge, this Axew could be the doom of the plan, or it could be the success of the plan.

…


	3. Chapter 2: Charmander

**Story Disclaimer: ****This story puts a twist on original Pokemon ideas. The shadows within this story are a spin-off of the **_**Pokemon**____**Colosseum**__**, **__**and**____**Pokemon**____**XD:**____**Gales of**____**Darkness**___**games. I take no credit for Pokemon's creation of shadow Pokemon, but I do take credit for the originality of: CSA-45, Shadow Trap, Hell's Storm, Cipher's Stand, Dead Gate, and Darkness Eternal. HOWEVER, this story contains Rivalry's Wrath. This is a mixture of something from the anime and the ability Rivalry, so I cannot take credit for its origin, though I can take credit for creating the effects of this ability.**

_My quote of the Chapter: Temptation will always be there to tempt us to go beyond our capabilities, and then will be there to drag us down when we fail._

Chapter 2: Rivalry's Wrath

The tests went agonizingly slow as CSA-45 grudgingly doing each of them, as Cipher told him to do each. These test ranged from blood tests to vision tests; although after these tests completed Cipher spoke directly to the Axew.

"The final tests are next. We shall be testing your abilities, and your control over them," Cipher stated this and then started to walk towards a door. CSA-45 followed, dropping to all fours to go faster; he wasn't used to walking on his two hind legs, having hatched not even a day earlier.

While Cipher went to go test the Axew on it's strength, the scientists went to go over each aspect of said collected data. They were surprised by the data, but their boss had already gone to observe what else the Axew could do.

Cipher continued down the hall that the door had led to a different area of his building. CSA-45 followed Cipher down the hall, before both Cipher and the Axew walked out into a large room. Cipher looked down at the Axew, once again speaking. "The testing of your strength begins now. Do not hold back anything during this test."

The Axew tilted its head and looked back up at Cipher. Cipher simply walked off before exiting the room; he soon was standing on a balcony. This balcony stood above the field that Cipher had been on moments earlier. Surrounding said balcony, was a net behind a large pane of glass, to protect the person who stood upon the balcony to overlook the sort of testing that was done within this room.

CSA-45 stared around the room, giving no sign that he was really paying attention until a part of the wall slowly broke away from itself, moving along hydraulics, splitting vertically so that one doorway was formed by the wall. The Axew turned towards the opening and frowned, dropping down to all fours so that he could be ready for anything that came his way.

Out of the opening, a figure stepped into the light. This figure stood at the ready; its tail, which was lit with a solitary flame at the end, slowly moving back and forth as the creature called out its name.

"Charmander!" was its battle cry as it rushed towards CSA-45. The Axew did not move only growling as it was threatened. As soon as CSA-45 had deemed that the Charmander was attacking him, his eyes turned a darker shade of red as Rivalry activated. CSA-45 now acted off complete instinct as he slashed with his claws at the Charmander that had charged him.

The Charmander stumbled back slightly, surprised by the power behind the Axew's attack against said Charmander. CSA-45 soon started slashing at the Charmander quickly and rapidly, taking all advantage over the Charmander's hesitation. The Charmander whimpered quietly as it fell back, hitting the ground with a slight thud. CSA-45 waited watching as the Charmander laid still, the flame on its tail still burning, although dimmer.


	4. Chapter 3: Rivalry's Wrath

**Story Disclaimer: This story puts a twist on original Pokemon ideas. The shadows within this story are a spin-off of the **_**Pokémon Colosseum**__**, **__**and Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness **_**games****. I take no credit for Pokemon's creation of shadow Pokemon, but I do take credit for the originality of: CSA-45, Shadow Trap, Hell's Storm, Cipher's Stand, Dead Gate, and Darkness Eternal. HOWEVER, this story contains Rivalry's Wrath. This is a mixture of something from the anime and the ability Rivalry, so I cannot take credit for its origin, though I can take credit for creating the effects of this ability.**

_Quote of the Chapter: Hatred is only the fear that someone will wrong you_.

As soon as the Charmander was deemed dead, and been that way for several seconds, CSA-45 looked up towards the glass window that Cipher stood behind. Cipher nodded slowly, seeming to not care as the Axew turned to look at the Charmander, then to look at the door from which the Charmander had entered the battlefield on. Cipher pressed in a series a letters and numbers before the door slowly opened again.

As the door opened, a creature stepped out of its containment, light reflecting off the sharp blades that it had for arms. This creature stared at CSA-45, before blurring forward at the small dragon; the intent clear in its small, black eyes. As it neared closer, CSA-45 soon had the same Rivalry effect come from his ability as before; but before he could get a hit in he was slashed directly on his stomach. This hit sent him sliding back as he frowned looking up at the Ninjask that had attacked him.

Before the creature could attack again, CSA-45's eyes had started to become dimmer as his ability seemed to become harsher. Red energy outlined his entire body, giving him a stronger boost of energy than Rivalry itself. Soon the Axew, no longer caring about the cut on his stomach, slowly walked towards the Ninjask. This Ninjask did not seem to care about the injured Axew walking towards it, as the Flying/Bug type just hovered there. CSA-45 soon stood before it, before using Outrage. Outrage soon got to the mind of the Axew, sending him into a fit of violence and anger; the Axew soon sending jabs and slashes at the Ninjask.

The Ninjask hovered back and forth trying to avoid the onslaught of Outrage, until it was hit directly on its wing; this hit threw the Bug type to the ground as it felt the wing become damaged. The Axew soon stopped its continued attack, stumbling backwards from fatigue. As it stumbled, it fell to the ground unable to keep flying with the damaged wing.

CSA-45 growled lowly but soon collapsed as well from the prolonged injury on his stomach. The Ninjask was soon returned into its ball as it was taken by another scientist to be healed. Cipher soon walked down to the battlefield, looking at the Axew disappointed...

**Meanwhile with the scientists.**

The two scientists were working to complete their side of the tests. They were both continuing to test to see what the Axew had for inner potential until they both saw Cipher walk into the room.

"It failed to defeat the second test." Was the only thing Cipher said, before he carelessly dropped the Axew onto a table. The two scientists looked at each other before stopping their tests to go get the Axew's wounds wrapped and bandaged. 

One of them spoke up in a somewhat pitying voice. "The thing doesn't even know how bad its hurt itself..."


End file.
